Knuckles the Echidna (Game Character)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Super Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= Summary He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Islandprotecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 5-A | High 4-C Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, agility and strength, Combat skills/Martial Arts, Ability to sense emerald power, Can use the Master Emerald and control its powers, Can glide through the air and dig through the ground, Can punch the ground hard enough to create a shock wave that trips opponents or cause a small volcanic eruption, Limited electrokinesis (Can summon lightning bolts), Limited geokinesis, Fire Manipulation| All of his previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, True flight, Chaos energy manipulation | All of his abilities increased to an even greater scale than his Super form, Can breathe underwater, Can create a shock wave strong enough to destroy any normal enemies around him by gliding into walls (Nicknamed "Gliding Shock Wave Attack" by fans), Afterimage creation. Attack Potency: City level (A consistent rival of Sonic, and has proven himself able to match Sonic in combat) | At least Large Planet level (As he uses the same power source, he should be about equal to Super Sonic) | Large Star level via power-scaling (Uses the same power source as Hyper Sonic) Speed: Relativistic+, possibly higher (Can keep up with Sonic's casual run, he should be comparable to Tails speed movement speed wise) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Can react to and keep up with even Sonic's attacks, though he lacks the quickness Sonic has. Sonic has said in Sonic Battle that Knuckles is "easily read" ) | Unknown. At least FTL+ (Far swifter compared to his base form), likely higher | Likely Massively FTL (Should be much faster than his super form) Lifting Strength: Class 10+ or higher (Physically stronger than Shadow, who can overturn buses with one hand) | Higher | Much higher than in Super form Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class XKJ | Class XGJ+ Durability: City level (Took a massive beating from both Sonic and Tails in Sonic 3 and he was just dazed) | At least Large Planet level | Large Star level via power-scaling Stamina: Very high, among the highest on Sonic's team | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several kilometers | Planetary | At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds/Super Emeralds Intelligence: Book smart (seems to have extensive knowledge of ancient civilizations, as he was able to translate an ancient language in the Gigan Rocks), skilled combatant, though a little naive (trusts individuals like Eggman despite him tricking him many times). Weaknesses: His attacks are readable | The Super form has a time limit based on how many rings he has | Same as Super form Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Punch Attack: Knuckles' triple punch combo. -Drill Claw: A downward flaming attack at the foes. -Deep Impact: Knuckles performs a punch which is so powerful that it causes friction with the air, creating a small explosion. -Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack: Knuckles strikes his enemies with a high-speed homing attack after charging his power. Key: Base | Super Form | Hyper Form Note: Hyper Knuckles may be non-canon or dubiously canon. OP should specify in debates if Knuckles' Hyper form is able to be used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Mammals Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fire Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sidekicks